The Curse of The Tropics
by ambudaff
Summary: Sambungannya Tahun Kelima di Hogwarts Tapi, masih WIP, huhu..
1. Default Chapter

Disklaimer, seperti biasa. Harry Potter bukan punyaku. Lyra Fern yang punyaku. Oya, ini sambungan "Tahun Kelima di Hogwarts" ya..

**B A B 1**

19 September 2002

Di sebuah kafe Muggle, London.

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja. Mereka baru saja selesai makan malam, ketika seorang pelayan mendorong sebuah meja yang di atasnya terletak sebuah kue tart besar dengan lilin-lilin di sekelilingnya.

"Perhatian, Ladies and Gentlemen," pelayan itu mengumumkan, "Hari ini ada seseorang yang berbahagia di antara kita karena sedang merayakan ulangtahunnya. Inilah dia, Miss Hermione Granger !" seluruh pengunjung kafe itu menengok ke arah meja mereka dan bertepuk tangan.

"Hermione, selamat ulang tahun," seru kedua pemuda itu nyaris bersamaan.

"Harry, Ron, tetapi .. tetapi .. ini besar sekali. Aku jadi malu, seperti anak kecil saja,"

"Ayolah, Mione, lakukan tugasmu," kata Ron, saat pelayan tadi selesai menyalakan seluruh lilin yang ada.

Hermione mencondongkan badannya pada Harry dan berbisik, "Lilinnya tidak pakai sihir, 'kan ?"

Harry tertawa kecil, "Apa yang kau khawatirkan, Herm ? Tentu saja tidak,"

Maka Hermione memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak, mengambil napas panjang, dan .. hffffffff, seluruh lilin itu berhasil dipadamkan dalam sekali tiupan.

Kedua pemuda itu bertepuk tangan, dan menyalaminya, mencium kedua pipinya, mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun. Menyusul para pengunjung kafe turut menyalaminya.

"Apa yang kau harapkan tadi, Mione ?" tanya Ron penasaran, setelah kembali tinggal bertiga lagi di meja mereka.

"Rahasia dong," tapi wajah Hermione memerah. "Kue ini besar sekali, kita bertiga saja pasti tak akan sanggup menghabiskannya," katanya mengalihkan perhatian.

"Jangan takut, ini hadiah dari manajer restauran ini. Kenalan baikku. Kita bagikan untuk semua pengunjung, tentu saja," Harry memberi isyarat pada pelayan tadi untuk memulai memotong kue.

Potongan pertama diserahkan pelayan tadi pada Hermione, "Untuk orang yang paling anda istimewakan, Miss,"

Hermione menerimanya dengan bingung, "tapi aku perlu satu potong lagi," akhirnya katanya pada pelayan itu.

"_As you wish_, Miss," dan pelayan itu menuruti kehendak Hermione.

Hermione kemudian menyerahkan potongan-potongan kue itu pada kedua sahabat dekatnya, "Untuk orang-orang yang paling istimewa di hatiku,"

"Terimakasih, Hermione," keduanya nyaris berbarengan lagi menjawab.

Pelayan tadi kemudian memotong kue untuk Hermione sendiri, sebelum memotong-motong kue besar itu untuk dibagikan pada semua pengunjung yang hadir saat itu.

"Hermione, kukira Ron punya hadiah istimewa untukmu," sahut Harry ketika mereka telah menghabiskan potongan kue masing-masing. Wajah Ron mendadak berubah sewarna rambutnya.

"Um, .. Harry, apakah kau pikir saat ini tepat, mm, maksudku ..,"

"Rooon," Harry memotong, "kau kan sudah merencanakannya sejak .."

"Er, .. baiklah," Ron tampak agak ragu, wajahnya nampak lebih merah lagi, saat tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berlapis beledu.

"Kukira aku perlu ke kamar kecil," Harry beringsut hendak berdiri, tapi tangan Ron menahannya, "Sudah, kau di sini saja,"

Harry terpaksa kembali lagi ke kursinya, sambil menggerutu.

"Ada apa sih ?" Hermione penasaran melihat kedua temannya bertingkah tidak seperti biasanya.

Harry memandang setengah melotot pada Ron, seolah mengatakan "Ayo, dong !", dan Ron gemetar terbata-bata seperti hendak mengucapkan sesuatu yang maha penting.

"Herm .. Hermione .. maukah .. maukah .. mokahkaumenikahsamaku ?" akhirnya Ron berhasil juga mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Apa ?" Hermione entah kurang mendengar entah kurang percaya.

Ron menelan ludah, "Hermione Granger, maukah engkau menikah denganku ?"

Hermione terpaku. Beberapa menit. Sebelum akhirnya ia menemukan kembali kesadarannya, "Ron, aku .. aku .."

"Sudah kuduga," Ron nampak putus asa, "tidak apa-apa Hermione, mungkin aku bukan tipemu,"

Hermione memerah wajahnya, "kata siapa ?"

"Jadi !" Ron nyaris melonjak dari kursinya, mendekati Hermione dan berlutut di dekat kakinya, "jadi kau bersedia ?"

Hermione mengangguk dan mukanya bertambah merah.

"Oh, Mione," Ron sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, sampai Harry mengingatkannya.

"Cincinnya, Ron, "

"Oh, iya," Ron tersipu, "Aku tidak tahu apakah kau menyukainya, Mione. Ini bukan jenis batu permata yang mahal. Kau tahu sendiri kan, gajiku sebagai auror .."

"Ron," Hermione memandangi jari manis tangan kirinya yang kini dihiasi sebentuk cincin berkilau, "kita sudah saling mengenal sekian lama, kau harusnya tahu aku tidak mementingkan hal-hal semacam itu," Hermione menatap pemuda berambut merah itu dengan sungguh-sungguh, "Ini hadiah ulang tahun terindah sepanjang hidupku," suaranya berubah lirih.

Sesaat keduanya hanya saling berpandangan saja, sampai kemudian Harry benar-benar beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi ke kamar kecil. Ia merasa kikuk berada dalam situasi semacam itu. Hmm, kalau begini caranya melamar seorang gadis, bagaimana nanti kalau tiba gilirannya ?

Kembali ke mejanya beberapa saat kemudian, situasi sudah nampak normal. Setidaknya itu yang dirasa Harry.

"Aku antar kau pulang ?" tawar Ron pada Hermione.

"Mm, Ron, sebenarnya .. aku masih ada kerjaan di kantor,"

"Jam sebegini ? Ya, ampun Mione,"

Hermione tersipu, "Bukan kerjaan kantor. Hanya proyek pribadi. Tetapi ramuan itu harus diaduk dan ditambahkan bahan lain jam sepuluh nanti," Harry dan Ron secara bersamaan melihat arloji masing-masing. Baru jam 8.

"Kalau kau memang mau mengantarku pulang, jemput aku nanti kira-kira jam 11. OK ?" Hermione meraih tas tangannya dan berdiri. Yang lainpun otomatis berdiri dan mengiringinya keluar kafe. Di pintu Hermione berhenti dan berbalik.

"Terima kasih untuk malam yang menyenangkan ini, Harry, Ron," mata Hermione berkilat ketika menatap Ron. Ia mendekatinya seraya setengah berbisik, "mau tahu apa yang kuinginkan sebelum meniup lilin tadi ?"

Ron mengangguk penasaran. Sesungguhnya Harry juga, tapi ia pura-pura tak ingin tahu.

Hermione menunjukkan jari manisnya yang kini berkilau sambil tersenyum, lalu lebih mendekati Ron dan mencium pipinya, "Thanks Ron. Kukira kau tak akan pernah mengungkapkannya," sahutnya sambil berlalu, "jam 11 ya, jangan lupa," terdengar sayup kalimatnya sebelum ia menghilang di tikungan.

"Wow," Harry menghela napas, menepuk sobatnya yang masih saja memandangi arah menghilangnya gadisnya, "kau kenal dia, Ron, selalu saja penuh dengan pekerjaan,"

Ron akhirnya mengikuti langkah Harry, "Memang. Aku hanya tak percaya ia benar-benar menerima lamaranku,"

"Kau sendiri sih yang salah. Kapan coba kau pernah mengajaknya kencan berduaan saja ? Setiap acara pasti kita bertiga. Kalau kau tak pernah punya keberanian, bagaimana ia bisa yakin bahwa kau punya perasaan padanya ?"

"Iya juga sih," Ron nyengir di keremangan jalan, sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, "Ke mana kita sekarang ? Maksudku, sambil menunggu jam11 ?"

"Ron," Harry pura-pura kaget, "kau tidak bermaksud memintaku untuk menemani menjemputnya nanti kan ? Calon istrimu sendiri ?"

Ron tergelak, pura-pura meninju Harry, yang juga pura-pura mengaduh kesakitan, "Ya enggak dong. Tapi aku mau ngapain hingga jam 11 nanti ?"

"Kita nonton film Muggle ?"

Akhirnya mereka berdua memasuki sebuah gedung bioskop tak jauh dari situ.

Harry Potter dan Ronald Wealsey, segera sesudah kelulusan mereka dari Hogwarts langsung menempuh testing masuk Pendidikan Auror, dan diterima. Mereka bahkan lulus dengan nilai tertinggi untuk Ujian Praktek Kelulusan Auror.

"Itu karena kita sudah banyak latihan," Ron nyengir saat diumumkan namanya dan nama Harry sebagai peringkat tertinggi Ujian Praktek. Ujian Teori pun lumayan nilainya, maka dengan mudah mereka masuk dalam pasukan Elite Auror Kementrian Sihir. Auror dengan tugas-tugas khusus yang tidak mampu ditangani Auror biasa.

Mr dan Mrs Weasley tidak mampu menyembunyikan keharuan mereka. Seperti biasa Mrs Weasley banjir air mata saat wisuda sekaligus pelantikan anaknya sebagai Elite Auror. Ia terharu atas keberhasilan anaknya, tetapi sekaligus pula cemas mengingat tugas-tugas Elite Auror jauh lebih berbahaya daripada Auror biasa.

Sedangkan Hermione Granger, dengan bakatnya yang luar biasa segera saja direkrut Pusat Penelitian dan Pengembangan Riset & Teknologi Sihir, Laboratorium Kementrian Sihir. Hanya sebentar dia sebagai trainee. Dengan penemuan-penemuan yang gemilang, sekarang ia menjadi Staf Ahli Laboratorium termuda yang pernah dimiliki Kementrian.

Kesibukan-kesibukan yang mereka miliki ternyata tidak mengurangi keakraban mereka. Masih saja mereka bertiga sempat bertemu, janjian makan bersama, atau pergi ke suatu tempat, apapun asal bisa bertemu. Sering mereka mengingat masa sekolah dulu, menertawakan saat-saat lalu, atau dengan serius mendiskusikan betapa berbahayanya petualangan mereka dulu, sebenarnya ..

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.45 ketika Harry dan Ron keluar dari gedung bioskop. Merasa masih ada waktu, mereka berjalan saja menuju gedung Lab, hanya beberapa blok jauhnya.

"Kutinggal ya ? Berani sendiri ?" ledek Harry, setibanya di depan pintu. Ron hanya bisa nyengir. Harry samar-samar melihatnya melewati meja resepsionis yang kosong. Tentu saja, sudah jauh lewat jam kerja.

Ia sedang menimbang-nimbang apakah akan berjalan kaki saja atau berApparate ke apartemennya, ketika terdengar teriakan Ron membelah kesunyian malam.

"HERMIOOOOOOOOOOONE,"


	2. Bab 2

**B A B 2**

Harry tersentak. Ia bergegas menerobos masuk gedung, langsung menuju kamar kerja Hermione. Pintunya terbuka, dan di sana didapatinya Ron sedang kebingungan melihat Hermione tertelungkup di lantai.

Di sampingnya sebuah kuali masih mengepulkan asap tipis, tapi cukup menyesakkan. Kuali itu sudah tak berisi cairan lagi, melainkan berlapis kerak gosong kehitaman. Seperti ada yang meledakkan isinya.

Cepat Harry membantu Ron membalikkan tubuh Hermione. Dingin terasa di rabaan Harry, dan bibirnya pun nampak membiru. Jantung Harry seakan berhenti berdetak, dan nampaknya Ron pun sama terkesima-nya, sebab dia tak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

Namun Harry cepat tersadar, meraba nadinya, dan menghela napas lega. Masih ada. Meskipun denyutnya lemah. Sangat lemah, nyaris tak teraba.

"St Mungo ?" Harry minta kepastian Ron.

"Apapun, asal ia terselamatkan," Ron mengangkatnya dalam sekali gerak. Harry membuka pintu untuknya.

"Ke mana Mr Buttersworth, penjaga malam itu, kalau sedang diperlukan begini," gerutunya. Seakan menjawab gerutuannya, sedetik kemudian terdengar langkah-langkah kaki berlari mendekati mereka.

"Miss Granger, oh, .. Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, kenapa Miss Granger ?"

"Itulah yang kami ingin tahu, Buttersworth. Kami menemukannya sudah dalam keadaan begini," Harry tak sabar ingin segera membawa sahabatnya ke St Mungo.

"Aku tidak dengar apa-apa, sungguh .." penjaga tua itu nampak salah tingkah.

"Buttersworth, jika kau mencurigai sesuatu, kirim burung hantu beri tahu kami, OK ? Kami akan ke St Mungo sekarang,"

Penjaga tua itu manggut-manggut seperti boneka lepas pernya. Harry dan Ron tidak membuang waktu lagi, bergegas mereka berDissaparate dari situ.

Suasana serba putih melingkupi mereka. Jika ada Muggle yang tersesat di sini, mereka akan mengira berada di rumahsakit biasa. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ini Rumahsakit untuk Luka dan Penyakit Sihir. Kecuali, ya kecuali kalau kau melongok ke ruang penyimpanan dan peramuan obatnya. Bukan botol-botol zat kimia seperti yang ada di rumahsakit Muggle, tetapi jajaran kuali yang menggelegak berbagai warna dan bau yang amit-amit .. deh. Belum lagi rak-rak tempat penyimpanan bahan ramuan-ramuan itu, penuh stoples berisi makhluk dan tumbuhan entah apa namanya.

Tapi Harry dan Ron sama sekali tidak punya minat ke sana. Perhatian mereka hanya tertuju pada Hermione. Seorang tenaga medis-sihir sedang memeriksanya dengan seksama.

"Kalian menemukannya sudah begini ?" tanyanya minta kepastian.

"Betul," Ron menjawab tak sabar. Rasanya lama sekali petugas itu memeriksa. Ron jadi merindukan Madam Pomfrey, dia memang cerewet tapi piawai dalam bidangnya. Atau .. Lyra .. ya, kenapa tidak tanya Lyra saja ?

"Hmm," petugas itu kelihatan agak kebingungan, "kami belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini,"

"Ma'am," tanya Ron hati-hati, "bisakah kita periksa ke Laboratorium Riset saja ? Lyra, emm, maksudku Mrs Snape mungkin bisa menganalisanya,"

Petugas itu mengangguk, "Kami akan mengirim burung hantu padanya sesegera mungkin. Apakah kami bisa mendapat sampel ramuan yang sedang dikerjakannya ?"

Ron tersentak, "Kenapa bisa sampai lupa ! Tentu saja sampelnya harus diperiksa,"

"Biar aku ambil," Harry menawarkan diri, "kau jaga saja dia di sini,"

Harry berDissaparate, dan dalam hitungan menit ia telah kembali berApparate membawa sampel ramuan -tepatnya sampel kerak kuali yang telah gosong itu.

"Kualinya sampai mengering begini ?" petugas yang menerima tak habis mengerti.

"Emm, kami boleh menunggu di sini ?" tanya Ron yang nampaknya sudah lelah dengan segala remeh-temeh prosedur ini dan ingin segera mengetahui hasilnya.

"Tentu saja. Anda boleh menunggu di sini sampai Mrs Snape datang, biasanya beliau datang pagi-pagi,"

"Oh, jam berapakah sekarang ?" Ron melihat arlojinya, jam 4 subuh. Waktu berlalu tak terasa.

"Bagaimanapun kita perlu istirahat sejenak," Harry menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi dan mencoba untuk memejamkan mata. Ron mengikuti, meskipun sebentar-sebentar ia terjaga memeriksa keadaan Hermione. Meskipun ia tahu tak ada yang dapat ia perbuat saat ini.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini ?" Lyra bertanya seolah pada dirinya sendiri sambil terus memeriksa Hermione.

"Kami tidak tahu. Jam 8 saat berpisah, ia masih baik-baik saja. Ia bilang ada ramuan yang harus diaduk dan ditambah bahan-bahannya jam 10, makanya ia kembali ke kantor. Ia menjanjikan jam 11 sudah selesai, dan memintaku menjemputnya," Ron menjawab dari balik tirai.

"Dia bilang ramuan apa ?"

"Tidak. Hanya, katanya bukan urusan dinas. Tapi proyek pribadi,"

"Hmm," Lyra selesai memeriksa dan keluar dari bilik, "keadaannya stabil. Tetapi ia kehilangan kesadaran. Dan tidak bisa terus dibiarkan begini," ia memandang pada wajah Ron yang cemas, "aku akan menganalisa sampel yang kau bawa. Pulanglah dulu. Istirahat, atau cari makanan. Nanti kalau sudah ada hasilnya, akan kukabari,"

"Tapi ..,"

"Di sinipun kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa bukan ?"

Ron terpaksa mengakui. Tetapi Harry harus menggamitnya dulu baru ia mau meninggalkan sisi pembaringan Hermione.

Hari sudah menjelang sore ketika Harry kembali ke kamar Hermione di St Mungo. Ron sudah sedari tadi kembali ke sana, sedang terpekur duduk di sisi pembaringan menggenggam tangan Hermione.

"Ada perubahan ?"

Ron menggeleng, "Lyra belum selesai menganalisa. Rupanya dia menemui kesulitan," Ron menggeser kursinya agar Harry bisa menempatkan kursinya sendiri di sampingnya.

"Kau sendiri ?"

"Aku ke kantor tadi, mengerjakan tugas rutin, dan memintakan ijin untukmu. Bos setuju, dan ia bahkan memerintahkan agar kasus ini diusut,"

"Oya ? Satuan tugas siapa ?"

"Tim Elite 105," Harry nyengir. 105 itu nama tim mereka berdua, partner as always.

Ron terpaksa nyengir juga, "Kau pakai pengaruh apa sehingga Bos mau menugaskannya pada kita ?"

"Tak pakai apa-apa," Harry berahasia, "Cuma sedikit pasang wajah memelas,"

"Aku tak percaya kau bisa pasang wajah memelas," Ron melengos.

"Sudahlah, pokoknya, sementara kau diam saja di sini, aku sudah mengumpulkan sedikit barang bukti," Ron tertarik dan memperhatikan barang-barang yang dikeluarkan Harry dari ranselnya.

"Menurut Buttersworth, sehari sebelumnya Hermione menerima sebuah paket tanpa nama pengirim. Tak jelas burung apa yang mengirimkannya, karena pagi-pagi benar sebelum semua orang datang, paket itu sudah ada di depan pintu Puslitbang dengan nama Hermione Granger di atasnya," Harry mengeluarkan setumpukan kertas, yang rupanya terdiri dari bekas kertas pembungkus, dan kardusnya.

"Sudah dicek, dan hasilnya, kertas-kertas ini bukan berasal dari Inggris. Mungkin dari suatu negara di Amerika Latin, belum ada kepastian negara mana," Harry mengeluarkan lagi sebuah botol bulat kecil berleher panjang berwarna perak. Botol itu bersumbat kayu, dan ada lempengan logam kecil tipis tergantung pada sumbat itu. Sepertinya itu segelnya.

"Ini nampaknya isi paket itu, karena Buttersworth tidak mengenali sebagai milik Hermione," botol itu berpindah tangan pada Ron. Ia meneliti botol itu dari atas hingga ke bawah, dan nampaknya tidak ada sesuatupun yang dikenalinya.

"Lagi-lagi sumbat kayu itu dikenali sebagai kayu khas daerah Amerika Latin, tetapi belum di .."

"belum diketahui negara mana," Ron langsung menyambar, disambut dengan anggukan Harry.

"Ada suratnya," Hary menyodorkan selembar perkamen dengan tulisan besar-besar dan jelek, atau memang sengaja dibuat jelek agar tak bisa diidentifikasi ?

Ron membacanya:

AKU INGIN TAHU SEBERAPA PINTAR ORANG KEMENTRIAN MENGIDENTIFIKASI RAMUAN INI DAN MEMBUAT PENAWARNYA. AKAN KUSEBARKAN DI SELURUH LONDON TANGGAL 23 SEPTEMBER 2002. CEPATLAH …..

Ron mengembalikan perkamen itu, tanpa bersuara sedikitpun.

Harry masih meneruskan menjelaskan, "Perkamen inipun dibuat dari kulit binatang jenis yang tidak ada di Inggris,"

"Biar kutebak, Amerika Latin ?" Ron mengulang penjelasan sebelumnya.

Harry mengangguk.

"Apa Hermione punya musuh di Amerika Latin ?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Atau, kalau surat ini benar, yang kukira hanya gertakan saja, apakah Kementrian punya musuh di Amerika Latin ?"

"Inggris pernah berperang dengan Argentina memperebutkan Falkland," Ron sok tahu.

"Itu urusan Muggle, Ron,"

"Kita tidak tahu apa ada penyihir yang ikut berperang,"

Harry membenarkan, tetapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa percaya motif ini. Ia sedang mencari-cari argumentasi untuk membantah teori Ron, ketika Lyra memasuki bilik Hermione.

"Bagaimana ?" tanya keduanya nyaris berbarengan.

"Aku tidak dapat mengidentifikasi ramuan ini. Secara garis besar, aku hanya sebatas mengenali, ini adalah ramuan ilmu Hitam,"

Harry dan Ron merasa tidak terkejut sama sekali dengan pernyataan ini.

"Lyra, Harry menemukan ini," Ron menunjukkan bukti-bukti yang dibawa Hary tadi, "apakah kau pikir bisa mengenalinya?"

Lyra mengamati semuanya, kemudian perhatiannya tertuju pada botol keperakan itu. Ia membolak-baliknya, melihatnya dalam cahaya lampu, sebelum menunjukan pada mereka apa yang menjadi pusat ketertarikannya.

"Lihatlah, pola-pola tekstur permukaan botol ini kalau dilihat dalam cahaya lampu menunjukkan apa ?"

Harry dan Ron berusaha keras untuk melihat apa yang dilihat Lyra.

"Inisial nama ? Huruf L dan apa ya .." Harry sia-sia menyipitkan matanya berusaha mengenali huruf kedua yang meliuk membingungkan. Ron pun nampak tak dapat menangkap huruf apa itu.

"Kurasa Severus tahu ini," Lyra memutuskan, "kalian ikut ? Hermione tidak akan apa-apa ditinggal sebentar di sini," sahutnya menjawab keraguan di mata Ron.

"Mm, baiklah. Di sini terus juga tidak ada yang bisa kuperbuat," Ron akhirnya setuju.

Hogwarts. Seperti apa ya, setelah mereka tinggalkan beberapa tahun lalu ?


	3. Bab 3

**B A B 3**

Mereka berApparate di batas halaman Hogwarts, dan berjalan menuju kastil yang sangat mereka kenal beberapa tahun lalu. Tak banyak yang berubah dari sana. Bahkan boleh dibilang nuansanya masih sama persis seperti ketika mereka masih bersekolah di sana.

"Kurasa kelas sore Severus sudah selesai," gumam Lyra.

Hari ini Jumat. Biasanya Jumat sore adalah giliran kelasnya mendapat pelajaran Ramuan, kenang Harry. Apakah kelas Gryffindor masih seperti dahulu, jadi sasaran pemotongan poin Snape ?

Seakan dapat membaca pikiran Harry, Lyra tersenyum, "Ia sekarang tidak dapat memotong poin-mu Harry," Harry nyengir, menyikut Ron yang masih kusut mukanya mencemaskan Hermione.

Mereka menuruni tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah. Seorang anak laki-laki kecil berlari menyongsong mereka. "Mommy, mommy," serunya dan segera melompat ke pangkuan Lyra.

"Sebastian, malu dong, sudah besar masih minta gendong," tapi Lyra tidak menurunkan anak itu dari gendongannya, "Kenapa ke sini ? Sebentar lagi Mum dan Dad juga akan menjemputmu ? Tidak sabar ya ?"

Lyra menoleh pada Ron dan Harry, " Bastie kecil ini biasanya aku titipkan pada adik perempuan Madam Rosmerta. O, ya Bastie, kenalkan, ini teman-teman sepupu Hermione, ini Harry dan ini Ron."

Mendengar nama Harry anak itu langsung merosot turun dari gendongan dan menghampiri, "kau benar-benar Harry Potter ? Dan kau benar-benar Ronald Weasley ?"

"Tentu saja, sayang, mana sopan santunmu ?" Lyra mengingatkan.

Anak itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Harry, "senang berkenalan dengan anda," lalu pada Ron. "Mum dan sepupu Hermi banyak bercerita tentang kalian," Mau tak mau mereka tersenyum.

"Ia lebih mirip kau daripada Snape, Lyra," komentar Ron, sejenak melupakan Hermione.

Lyra tersenyum kecil, "Awas jangan sampai Severus mendengar itu, Ron. Ia sangat membanggakan kemiripan mereka berdua,"

"Jangan sampai mendengar apa ?" sebuah suara menyela. Lyra berbalik mendapati Snape sudah ada di belakangnya, masih dengan jubah hitamnya.

"Severus, kelasmu sudah selesai ?" Lyra menyambut gembira. Harry pura-pura tak memperhatikan Snape mencium Lyra sekilas, lalu menyambut Sebastian ke dalam gendongannya.

"Dad, ada teman-teman sepupu Hermione," katanya menunjuk pada Harry dan Ron.

"Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, sungguh suatu kejutan," Snape menurunkan Sebastian, menyuruhnya masuk ke kamar pribadinya di ruangan bawah tanahnya.

Harry dan Ron mengangguk padanya, tak tahu apa yang mesti diucapkan.

Snape mengisyaratkan mereka masuk ke kantornya. Lyra menghilang sejenak bersama Sebastian.

Snape menyuruh mereka duduk, dan ia sendiri mengambil tempat di seberang mejanya. Harry merasa seperti kembali ke waktu lalu, di mana ia resah menunggu detensi. Ia tidak sengaja memperhatikan, bahwa berbeda dengan di waktu-waktu lalu, perapian di ruangan itu kini menyala.

"Nah, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, kukira kedatangan kalian ke sini mempunyai tujuan, kalau aku boleh tahu ?"

Ron menceritakan secara singkat apa yang menimpa Hermione, dan Harry mengeluarkan barang-barang yang ia kumpulkan dari kamar kerja Hermione.

Seperti halnya Lyra, botol keperakan itu yang menarik perhatian Snape pertama kali. Bedanya, Lyra masih menebak-nebak apa dan siapa, sementara Snape seperti orang yang sudah terbiasa melihatnya.

"Tak kukira akan melihatnya lagi," gumamnya.

"Sir ?" Harry begitu ingin tahu.

"Apakah anda mengenalinya ?" mau tak mau Ron turut bertanya.

"Lebih dari mengenali. Lucretia Blanco,"

Jadi inisial itu LB.

Tetapi Snape seperti tidak mau membagi informasi lebih lanjut lagi. Ia hanya tercenung memandangi dan membolak-balik botol kosong itu.

Lyra memecah keheningan, memasuki ruangan membawa seteko teh dan cangkir-cangkirnya.

"Aku tahu kau lelah, Severus, tetapi kupikir Hermione .."

"Tidak apa-apa," Snape menggeleng, "kalau memang Lucretia Blanco muncul lagi, maka ini sangat besar artinya,"

"Sir," Harry berusaha untuk tidak kelihatan terlalu tolol, "siapakah Lucretia Blanco ini ?"

Snape menyeruput tehnya sebelum menjawab, kelihatan sedikit enggan, "Dia seorang penyihir Hitam. Ahli Ramuan, terutama ramuan Racun. Tidak, ..," seolah Snape dapat membaca pikiran Harry yang ingin mengaitkannya dengan Voldemort, "dia bukan pengikut Voldemort. Voldemort bukan satu-satunya biang kejahatan di dunia sihir," Snape menghabiskan tehnya, lalu melanjutkan.

"Blanco bekerja sendiri. Ia tidak punya ambisi untuk menguasai dunia seperti Voldemort. Ia independen. Ia bunuh orang yang tidak ia sukai, tetapi hanya sebatas itu. Ia tidak tunduk pada siapapun. Aku ingat sekali waktu Voldemort pernah menawarkan untuk bekerjasama dengannya, tetapi ia menolak. Ia tahu pasti, bahwa tawaran bekerjasama dengan Voldemort identik dengan bekerja di bawah perintahnya,"

_Akulah utusan Voldemort pada Blanco,_ batin Snape, _dan kini setelah bertahun-tahun dalam damai, mengapa aku harus terlibat dalam hal ini lagi ?_

Sesaat semua hening, hingga Lyra menyuarakan pertanyaan yang hendak ditanyakan oleh Harry dan Ron.

"Tetapi mengapa Lucretia repot-repot mengirimkan ini pada Puslitbang Kementrian ? Bukankah ia tidak suka ikut campur dalam urusan dunia sihir ?"

Snape mengerucutkan bibirnya sebelum menjawab dengan lirih, "Malfoy,"

"Malfoy ? Lucius Malfoy ?" Harry dan Ron tersentak kaget.

"Apa hubungannya ?"

"Lucretia masih terhitung saudaranya, dari pihak ibu kalau aku tidak salah ingat," dan tak ada satupun dalam ruangan itu yang pernah meragukan tajamnya ingatan Snape.

"Berarti Malfoy berhasil mencapainya, dan meminta bantuannya. Perjuangan yang sangat berat, kurasa, mengingat ia tidak bisa melakukan sihir tanpa ketahuan Kementrian," Snape menganalisis.

"Di mana .." Harry ingin tahu sejauh mana Malfoy mesti melakukan perjalanan.

"Chili. Amerika Selatan," desis Snape.

"Pantas," Harry mengerling Ron. Amerika Latin. "Apa kira-kira sebenarnya yang diinginkan Malfoy ? Apa benar ia akan meracun seluruh London, seperti yang ia tulis ?"

"Dan kenapa ia memberitahu terlebih dahulu ? Mengirimkannya dalam botol dengan logo yang bisa dikenali ? Ia pasti tahu kami akan minta bantuan anda ?" Ron bertanya tanpa mengharapkan jawaban.

"Hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Tantangan, atau pengalih perhatian," Snape berkata dingin.

"Atau dua-duanya," Harry menyahut getir, tak mempedulikan tatapan Snape padanya.

"Severus," Lyra mengingatkan, "bagaimana Hermione ?"

"Kalian punya sampel ramuan yang sedang dikerjakannya ?"

"Tidak berupa cairan. Kami menemukan sudah seperti ini," Harry menyodorkan potongan kerak kuali yang gosong menghitam itu.

Snape memperhatikannya, mengendusnya sejenak, sebelum ia berkata lagi lirih, seolah pada dirinya sendiri, "tak salah lagi. Tak kukira .."

"Severus ?" Lyra terlihat khawatir.

"Ramuan ini dulu aku yang meciptakannya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Malfoy ataupun Blanco dapat mengetahuinya,"

Pasangan mata di depannya bertanya-tanya.

"Ramuan Cruciatus. Efeknya akan serupa dengan Kutukan Cruciatus. Tetapi ramuan ini belum sempurna. Aku belum menyelesaikannya, ketika .." Snape tidak meneruskan. Semua hanya bisa menduga, ramuan itu tidak selesai karena Snape keburu menyeberang ke pihak mereka.

"Lalu bagaimana ?"

"Dari apa yang aku lihat ini, sepertinya ramuan yang sama. Blanco juga belum bisa menyelesaikannya. Karenanya efeknya tidak berjalan sempurna,"

"Kalau begitu mengapa Hermione .. ?"

"Aku menduga Miss Granger menggunakan bahan yang salah. Salah satunya adalah tanaman Cruciferae. Di dunia Muggle, famili tanaman ini biasa digunakan untuk rempah seperti mustard dan sejenisnya. Adapula jenis sayuran, radish, dan sebagainya. Tetapi yang digunakan seharusnya adalah Cruciferae sihir,"

Snape terdiam sejenak sebelum meneruskan, "dengan Cruciferae Muggle, setelah semua bahan masuk, cairan mendidih, maka ramuan akan meledak, meninggalkan bekas terbakar seperti ini. Dan uapnya bila terhirup akan menjadikan keadaan seperti koma,"

"Bisakah diobati ?"

"Dengan ramuan ini juga, ramuan yang benar. Cruciferae sihir," Snape tercenung lagi.

"Bukankah efeknya seperti Cruciatus ?" Lyra mengingatkan.

"Tidak diberikan berupa ramuannya. Ramuan itu dibekukan dengan Kriolit, diambil sarinya, lalu dilemahkan,"

"Seperti konsep vaksin dalam kedokteran Muggle?" Lyra bertanya menegaskan.

Snape mengangguk.

"Di mana kita bisa menemukan Cruciferae ini ?" Ron sedikit mendesak.

"Ambil mantel kalian, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, kita akan ke daerah yang sangat dingin,"

Lyra perlahan menebak, "Greenland ? Hutan Pinus Tujuh ?"

Snape mengangguk. "Tumbuhan sihir yang langka banyak diperoleh di sana. Mudah-mudahan ada,"

Snape berdiri, diikuti Harry dan Ron. Lyra menghentikannya sejenak.

"Severus, hati-hati,"

Snape melangkah ke arah Lyra memeluk dan menciumnya sekilas. "Jangan khawatir," ujarnya, "Terakhir kali aku bepergian dengan kedua tuan ini aku kembali dengan selamat, ingat kan ?"

Lyra cuma bisa tersenyum kecil, "bagaimanapun juga hati-hati. Kalian juga," kata terakhir ini ditujukan pada Harry dan Ron. Mereka berdua mengangguk. Lalu mengikuti Snape.


	4. Bab 4

**B A B 4**

Bertiga mereka berApparate di daerah dingin itu. Mereka tiba di sebuah desa tepi hutan, nampaknya, karena hanya sedikit rumah yang terlihat. Keadaan pun sangat sepi. Jajaran pohon pinus tidak begitu rapat, selebihnya tanaman perdu, semak-semak, sebagaimana ciri khas tumbuhan daerah tundra. Hawa dingin menusuk membuat ketiganya otomatis merapatkan mantel. Keadaan yang remang-remang membuat hawa terasa lebih dingin.

Ron mengeluarkan kompas dari sakunya, mengerutkan kening, tetapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa, memasukkan kembali kompas itu ke sakunya.

"Kita ada di pantai Timur Greenland. Kota terdekat Angmagssalik," sahut Snape melihat tingkah Ron tadi, "kita ada di Lingkar Kutub Utara, 66 ½° Lintang Utara. Karenanya sangat dingin. Dan kegelapan ini bukan hanya karena hari sudah mulai malam, tetapi matahari memang sekarang sudah bergerak ke Selatan. Beberapa hari lagi matahari akan tepat berada di daerah khatulistiwa,"

Harry merasa berada di kelas lagi mendengarnya.

Mereka meneruskan perjalanan tanpa banyak bicara. Ketiganya membisikkan "Lumos" pada tongkat masing-masing, sedikit membuat lebih baik pengamatan.

Ketika tiba pada jajaran terakhir pinus, Snape berhenti, "Muggle hanya bisa melihat sampai sini," ujarnya, "dari sinilah mulainya Hutan Pinus Tujuh,"

Harry menghitung, pohon pinusnya memang ada tujuh.

Di depan mereka beragam pohon yang aneh-aneh, yang mungkin tak akan ada di bagian lain dunia ini. Ada pohon yang menjerit bila didekati. Ada yang terus-terusan mendesis seperti ular. Ada yang bisa berpindah-pindah tempat. Entah bagaimana cara memetik daunnya bila pohonnya terus menerus berpindah tempat seperti itu, pikir Harry.

Lepas dari pepohonan yang tinggi, mereka menghadapi hamparan tumbuhan rendah, semak dan perdu. Juga beraneka ragam tanaman sihir ada di sini. Tetapi Snape belum memperlihatkan tanda-tanda dia telah menemukan tanaman yang dicari. Mereka masih terus berjalan. Samar di kejauhan terlihat seperti sebuah rumah. Setelah agak dekat, ternyata sebuah pondok kecil. Sekelilingnya dipagar rendah yang rapi, halamannya penuh dengan tumbuhan sihir.

"Terakhir kali aku melihat cruciferae di sekitar sini," gumam Snape. Harry dan Ron memandang berkeliling, meskipun mereka tidak tahu seperti apa tanaman yang dicari.

Nun di sudut Harry melihat seorang wanita sedang berjongkok di depan sebuah rumpun tanaman. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Harry menggamit Ron dan keduanya melangkah mendekat, masih keheranan akan apa yang dilakukan orang di daerah terpencil seperti ini.

"Err .. Miss," Harry menyapa.

Wanita itu .. gadis itu tepatnya, berdiri dan berbalik menghadap Harry dan Ron. Keduanya langsung tertegun tak bisa berkata-kata .

Gadis itu kira-kira sebaya Harry. Kalaupun lebih tua paling setahun-dua tahun. Putih bagai pualam, dan .. sangat cantik. Belum pernah Harry maupun Ron melihat kecantikan yang seperti itu. Tidak .. jangan bayangkan kecantikan seperti Veela. Yang ini adalah model kecantikan yang mampu membuatmu bertekuk lutut, ingin mencium tangannya dan memanggilnya "Your Highness". Anggun. Kecantikan yang langka.

Gadis itu juga terdiam. Terpana. Bukan pada Harry dan Ron. Melainkan pada orang di belakang mereka berdua.

"Mr Snape ? Mr Severus Snape ?" suaranya terdengar merdu seperti bernyanyi.

Harry dan Ron berbalik memandang mantan guru mereka itu. Alis Snape terangkat, airmukanya bertanya-tanya.

"Apakah aku mengenalmu, Miss ?"

"Tidak. Mungkin tidak seperti saya mengenal anda," gadis itu menggeleng. Kemudian ia tersentak seperti baru teringat sesuatu, "Ah, ya. Tidak baik bicara di luar begini. Masuklah dulu," ia mendahului menunjukkan jalan.

Pondok mungil itu apik, bersih, asri, sesuai dengan pemiliknya. Setelah mempersilakan tamunya duduk, ia menghilang ke ruangan sebelah, dan kembali dengan teko teh beserta cangkir-cangkirnya.

"Teh di sini cepat menjadi dingin," sahutnya mempersilakan tamunya minum.

"Eh .. Miss ?" Snape masih memasang wajah bertanya.

"Oh, ya, maaf. Namaku Audrey. Audrey Sonnenschein,"

"Sonenschein ? Auror Gerard Sonnenschein ?" Snape seperti orang yang barusan ditampar wajahnya.

Audrey mengangguk.

"Profesor, anda mengenalnya ?" Harry penasaran. Gerard Sonnenschein rasanya pernah didengarnya dalam kuliah di kelas training Auror, salah satu dari Auror senior mungkin.

"Ah, jadi anda seorang Profesor ?" Audrey kelihatan kagum.

"Profesor Snape adalah guru ramuan kami di Hogwarts," belum pernah Harry menemukan orang yang begitu mengagumi Snape seperti ini.

"Hogwarts. Profesor Dumbledore ? Kalian tentunya Harry Potter dan Ronald Weasley ? Yang mengalahkan Voldemort ?" Audrey memberondong mereka dengan pertanyaan.

"Hmm, ya, tidak tepat begitu .." Harry mendadak menjadi salah tingkah.

"Ayahku dibunuh oleh Voldemort. Sewaktu menghadapinya, ia masih sempat menyuruh ibuku agar lari. Namun Voldemort belum puas hanya membunuh ayahku, ia menyuruh seorang Pelahap Maut mengejar dan membunuh ibuku pula,"

Harry seperti mendengar kisah hidupnya sendiri.

"Ibuku sudah tentu akan mati juga, dan aku tidak akan pernah lahir ke dunia, jika Profesor Snape tidak menyelamatkannya dari tangan Pelahap Maut itu," Audrey mengatakan hal ini dengan mata berbinar-binar menatap Snape penuh kekaguman.

Harry memperhatikan airmuka Snape menegang.

"Itukah yang diceritakan ibumu ?" Snape seperti tidak yakin akan apa yang didengarnya.

Audrey mengangguk. "Ibu selalu menceritakan tentang anda. Bahkan ia memberiku gambaran tentang ciri-ciri anda," Harry menduga gadis ini menghapalnya dengan baik, itu sebabnya ia langsung mengenali Snape begitu melihatnya.

"Kau ingin tahu cerita yang sesungguhnya ?"

Ketiga pasang mata itu menatap Snape ingin tahu.

"Profesor, maksud anda cerita ibuku tadi .. ?" bola mata Audrey membulat bertanya.

"Akulah Pelahap Maut itu, Miss Sonnenschein. Akulah yang ditugaskan oleh Voldemort untuk mengejar dan membunuh ibumu," seolah lidah Snape dibebani sesuatu yang berat saat mengucapkan ini, "tetapi aku tak tega, karena .. melihat .. ibumu tengah hamil tua … Aku kembali dan melapor pada Voldemort bahwa tugas sudah kulaksanakan,"

Harry belum pernah melihat Snape seperti ini. Orang yang mengubur masa lalunya yang hitam dalam-dalam, tetapi dipaksa menggalinya kembali.

Mereka menunggu reaksi Audrey dengan harap-harap cemas. Audrey masih menatap Snape penuh selidik. Akhirnya ia berujar juga, "Bagaimanapun juga, Profesor, siapapun anda, karena anda-lah saya bisa lahir. Karena anda-lah ibu masih berkesempatan membesarkan saya hingga seperti sekarang ini,"

Rasa lega jelas terbaca di wajah Snape, "Miss Sonennschein ..,"

"Panggil saya Audrey saja, Profesor,"

"Audrey. Baiklah," Harry terus terang sedikit merasa iri. Bertahun-tahun ia dan Ron berinteraksi dengan Snape, dan ia masih saja memanggilnya Mr Potter. Dan Mr Weasley. Sedang dengan Audrey ..

"Audrey, kami memerlukan sedikit bantuanmu,"

"Apapun, Profesor,"

"Kami memerlukan tumbuhan Cruciferae sihir. Dulu kurasa ada di sekitar sini, tetapi sekarang ..,"

"Ada di halaman belakang, Profesor," Audrey beranjak menunjukkan jalan, "silakan ambil saja, apa yang anda butuhkan. Anda yakin hanya itu ?"

Snape mengangguk, "bahan lainnya masih ada dalam persediaanku,"

Mereka menuju ke halaman belakang. Halaman ini penuh juga dengan tanaman gaib. Rasanya rumah kaca Profesor Sprout saja kalah dalam hal jumlah dan agam tanamannya.

Snape segera saja menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Dengan hati-hati dipetiknya tiap daun ketiga dari atas, dari beberapa rumpun.

"Audrey, kau sendiri saja di sini ? Selalu di sini ?" Harry bertanya mengisi kekosongan.

"Aku sendiri sejak ibu meninggal beberapa bulan lalu,"

"Sori," Harry tak menyangka.

"Tidak apa-apa," Audrey melihat kekikukan Harry, "ibuku meninggal karena sakit,"

"Kau selalu di sini ?" Ron mengulang pertanyaan Harry.

"Tidak juga. Kalau sedang bebas tugas, aku pergi jalan-jalan ke bagian lain dunia ini,"

"Bebas tugas ? Memangnya apa yang kau kerjakan ?"

"Audrey mewarisi jabatan ayahnya sebagai Penjaga Garis Lingkar Kutub Utara, benarkah ?" Snape telah selesai memetik tumbuhan itu rupanya.

Audrey mengangguk. "Ini sebenarnya bukan diwariskan secara keturunan. Tetapi kebetulan saja aku mewarisinya dari ayahku,"

"Penjaga Garis Lingkar Kutub itu apa ?" Harry merasa semakin banyak saja hal yang belum ia ketahui.

"Sebenarnya ini dimulai dari mitos masa lalu. Waktu manusia masih mengira matahari-lah yang bergerak mengitari bumi. Maka di tiap-tiap lintang tertentu, dipasang seorang Penjaga. Tugasnya menjaga agar matahari tetap bergerak dengan benar. Tanggal sekian ke utara, tanggal sekian di khatulistiwa. Dengan demikian musim dapat berganti, dan kehidupan manusia berjalan dengan semestinya. Bayangkan jika matahari terus menerus berada di bumi belahan utara, maka bumi utara akan mengalami musim panas terus menerus, dan sebaliknya bumi selatan akan mengalami musim dingin berkepanjangan," sambil menerangkan Audrey mengajak mereka masuk ke kehangatan pondoknya daripada berada di tengah dingin menusuk.

"Jadi ada masing-masing satu Penjaga di Garis Lingkar Kutub Utara dan Selatan, satu di khatulistiwa, dan masing-masing satu di Tropic of Cancer dan Tropic of Capricorn, atau Garis Balik Utara dan Garis Balik Selatan," sambungnya sambil mengisi lagi masing-masing cangkir dengan teko yang rupanya disihir agar tetap panas.

"Kalau memang kini manusia sudah menyadari bahwa bumi yang mengelilingi matahari, dan menyadari pula bahwa pergerakan bumi terhadap matahari itu berjalan dengan sendirinya, mengapa masih harus ada Penjaga di tiap garis lintang tertentu ?" pertanyaan Harry ini rupanya mewakili juga rasa ingin tahu Ron, sebab ia mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Pada masa kini tugas kami lebih difokuskan pada menjaga penyalahgunaan kekuatan matahari ini,"

"Kekuatan matahari ?" Harry masih juga belum mengerti.

"Sejumlah penyihir yang percaya pada kekuatan yang dimiliki matahari, selalu mengincar tanggal-tanggal penting, di mana matahari tepat berada di atas kepala pada tengah hari. Yaitu di mana siang hari sama lamanya dengan malam hari, tepat 12 jam. Misalnya, pada Garis Balik Utara atau Tropic of Cancer, di 23 1/3° Lintang Utara. Matahari berada tepat di atas kepala pada tengah hari, di tanggal 21 Juni. Pada hari itu, di Tropic of Cancer, matahari berada pada puncak kekuatannya,"

"Jika kita berada tepat di Tropic of Cancer, pada 21 Juni jam 12 siang, kita bisa memanfaatkan kekuatan matahari untuk sihir-sihir yang mengagumkan. Misalnya untuk menaikkan level sihir kita. Namun sayangnya hal ini justru lebih banyak dimanfaatkan oleh penyihir hitam daripada penyihir putih. Tugas kami-lah untuk mencegah hal ini tidak terjadi,"

"Bagaimana caranya ?"

"Kami punya mantra pelacak siapa saja dan di mana saja penyihir yang tengah memanfaatkan kekuatan matahari. Jika kami mendapati ia sedang menggunakan Mantra Hitam, kami akan merapalkan Mantra Pengganggu. Hal-hal semacam itulah tugas kami,"

Harry dan Ron cuma bisa mengangguk-angguk. Pada training Auror mereka tidak banyak mendapat kuliah Astronomy, dan di Hogwarts pun rasanya mereka tidak begitu memperhatikan pelajaran yang satu ini.

Snape menyela, "Bukan maksudku berlaku tak sopan, tetapi jika kita masih ingin menyelamatkan Miss Granger, kukira kita harus segera berangkat kembali,"

Harry dan Ron mengangguk, "Audrey, kami sangat berterimakasih atas bantuanmu. Maaf kami harus buru-buru,"

Audrey memaklumi, "Kita masih akan berjumpa lagi suatu hari. Segera," katanya sambil mengantar mereka ke pintu. "Profesor Snape, senang bisa berkesempatan bertemu dengan anda,"

Snape terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menyahut, "Aku tahu tidak akan pernah menyesali kejadian saat itu, Audrey,"

Audrey tersenyum padanya.

Mereka berpisah di pagar rendah itu. Bertiga Harry, Ron, dan Snape kembali ke titik tempat mereka berApparate tadi. Mereka berDissapparate, dan sedetik kemudian tiba di batas halaman Hogwarts.

Berjalan kembali ke kastil ketiganya terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tanpa membuang waktu segera ketiganya menuju ruang bawah tanah. Lyra sudah menunggu.

"Bastie sudah tidur ?" pertanyaan pertama yang keluar dari mulut Snape.

"Sudah kembali ke rumah. Rosemary mau menginap di sana untuk menungguinya," lalu Lyra beralih pada Ron, "Dumbledore sudah tahu hal ini. Beliau minta Hermione dipindahkan saja ke sini. Supaya pengobatan lebih cepat bisa dilakukan,"

"Oh ya ?" Ron senang, "kapan kita bisa memindahkannya ?"

"Sudah ada di sal rumah sakit. Madam Pomfrey sedang merawatnya,"

Bagai kilat Ron cepat menghilang ke rumahsakit. Harry sedikit ragu sebelum akhirnya Snape sendiri yang menyuruhnya, "Pergilah Mr Potter. Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan di sini. Lyra bisa membantuku menyiapkan ramuan,"

Tentu saja. Harry kemudian bergegas menyusul Ron melihat Hermione.

Di sana ternyata sudah ada Profesor McGonagall dan Profesor Lupin.

"Profesor," Harry menyapa.

Keduanya mengangguk, kelihatan prihatin dengan keadaan Hermione. Mereka berbincang sejenak, pada intinya mengabarkan bahwa guru-guru lain juga mengkhawatirkan keadaan Hermione. Tak heran, Hermione dulu adalah siswa favorit hampir semua guru. Mungkin hanya Trelawney yang tidak.

Tak lama kedua Profesor itu meninggalkan rumahsakit. Harry sudah mengambil tempat di sebelah Ron, di sisi pembaringan, ketika Madam Pomfrey memberitahu bahwa mereka kedatangan tamu lagi.

Profesor Sinistra.

Meskipun hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, namun mereka biasanya tidak begitu akrab. Harry agak heran juga dengan kunjungannya ini.

Harry dan Ron berdiri, mempersilakannya duduk. Namun ia menolak, turut berdiri di sisi pembaringan Hermione. Mula-mula ia berbasa-basi sedikit, menanyakan keadaan Hermione. Setelahnya, kalimatnya mengejutkan Harry dan Ron.

"Hati-hati dengan tangal 23 September ini, Harry. Kekuatan matahari bisa digunakan untuk kepentingan Kegelapan, di khatulistiwa. Meski kecil kemungkinannya berhasil. Jika ini tidak berhasil, jagalah tanggal 22 Desember di Selatan. Kegelapan mungkin akan mencoba menggunakan kekuatan matahari lagi di sana,"

Penyihir wanita tua itu menarik napas panjang, "Mudah-mudahan Hermione sudah tersadar pada saat itu. Dia akan mengerti," dengan satu anggukan ia berpamitan pergi.

Harry dan Ron masih melongo beberapa saat.

"Astaga, apakah maksudnya ?" Ron berhasil menemukan kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan kebingungannya.

Harry mengangguk, "Kedengarannya seperti Trelawney. Aku heran, Profesor Sinistra biasanya berbicara fakta, data. Ia tidak biasa main ramalan seperti ini,"

Ron tercenung, "moga-moga saja Hermione cepat pulih. Sinistra bilang ia akan mengerti,"

"Snape dan Lyra dapat diandalkan, kukira. Ramuannya akan segera siap. Hermione pasti akan cepat pulih," Harry berusaha menghibur Ron, "dan sekarang kan baru tanggal 20, oh, tidak sudah menjelang pagi, tentu saja sekarang sudah masuk tanggal 21,"

Ron mengeluarkan jam rantai dari sakunya, dan sesaat kemudian ia seperti teringat akan sesuatu, "Harry," desisnya, "sewaktu kita di Greenland, tidakkah kau memperhatikan sesuatu yang aneh ?"

Harry menggeleng, mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang aneh. Tetapi di Hutan Pinus Tujuh itu segala tumbuhan sudah cukup aneh bagi Harry.

"Kompas yang kubawa, jarumnya menunjuk ke arah Barat. Seharusnya kan kompas jarumnya ke arah Utara,"

"Ron, kalau kau maksudkan ada kekuatan gaib di sana, hutan itu kan penuh dengan tumbuhan gaib," Harry mencoba memberi penjelasan.

Ron mengangguk kecil tetapi kelihatan kalau ia sebenarnya tidak puas. Biar saja, nanti kalau Hermione bangun, ia bisa bertanya sepuasnya.

Lelah setelah apa yang mereka lakukan hari sebelumnya, keduanya segera saja terlelap di kursi.

A/N: Udah berapa tahun ngga disambung-sambung ya? Still WIP, hehe..


End file.
